


Untitled

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, One Sentence Fic, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand





	Untitled

Gaila doesn't understand the appeal of chocolate, herself, but that didn't stop her from letting a charming young chef's apprentice paint her breasts in a thick coating to shape two (somewhat lopsided) glasses from which they later drank a lovely Bordeaux.


End file.
